So Undercover
by iHeartAnime1997
Summary: H. Sakura, a private investigator based in Dallas, takes photos of cheating men. During one of her investigations, ANBU Agent M. Ibiki offers her a job with the ANBU to watch over Uz. Karin, the god-daughter of a former bounty exchange master, who was involved in an organized crime case. Sakura is reluctant at first, but ultimately decides to accept the offer. (AU) (Non-massacre)


**Title: #SoUndercover**

**Rating: K . . . for now. Ratings may change depending on new ideas.**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, a private investigator based in Dallas, takes photos of cheating men. During one of her investigations, ANBU Agent Morino Ibiki offers her a job with the ANBU to watch over Uzumaki Karin, the god-daughter of a former bounty exchange master, who was involved in an organized crime case. Sakura is reluctant at first, but ultimately decides to accept the offer. **

**Pairings: SakuraXSasuke, HinataXNaruto, InoXKiba, TentenXNeji, TemariXShikamaru, KarinXSuigetsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. Or 'Miss Congeniality'. Or 'So Undercover'.**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**iHeartAnime1997 here! Kami, have I missed writing in FanFiction, but so much junk has happened to me. First of all, I forgot my old FanFiction's passwords! And then . . . Kami-sama so much more has happened! It'll probably take ages so I'm not gonna even try! I am, however, regretfully going to have to say that you should not expect regular updates for the time being as I want each chapter to be long and because of my IT Course that I am doing and acing in (HELL YEAH! XD) as well as the fact that I'll be starting High School this ****May**** June. I will try my best to though ^_^**

**The idea for this story was inspired by the anime both 'Miss Congeniality' ****_and_**** 'So Undercover'. I thought what it would be like if Sakura was hired as a spy and she and the rest of the gang, The Akatsuki, and some other characters went to High School?**

**This is what I came up with, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it.**

**If you haven't watched 'So Undercover', this has a lot of spoilers. And by a lot, I mean that this chapter contains lots of spoilers! Word to word!**

**I don't expect a lot of reviews since this is mostly a take on 'So Under Cover' but I hope to get more when I start adding my own twists to it. I need a lot of support and readers feel free to send ideas because who knows, I might incorporate it into the story somehow. Anyway, you should know that I am writing this to just see how I can change 'So Undercover' into a Naruto-style story. **

**XX**

**Ciao****,**

**iHeartAnime1997**

**P.S Once again, I do not own 'Naruto'. Or 'Miss Congeniality'. Or 'So Undercover'.**

* * *

**.~*****Prologue*****~.**

* * *

_'I told you they would be here,'_ I whispered into my Bluetooth mobile phone headset.

**'All right. What's your secret? How did you know this time?'** I heard my dads voice.

_'Dad, I'm not really getting anything,'_ I whispered as I closely watched a man helping a woman out of a black limousine. I took my camera and snapped a couple shots of them.

_'He's good. Checking his watch now.'_

**'Our Senator's a busy man.'**

_'They're walking in!'_ I said from behind a sofa in the reception area.

_'I'm following them. I'm going in,'_ I got into the same elevator they got into only two beats late.

[elevator bell dings]

"This is my jam," I smiled as 'Mr. Chu' by Apink started playing.

"It's a good one," I said awkwardly when they didn't say anything and looked at me like I was crazy.

[elevator bell dings]

_'They're going into the north penthouse,'_ I got out of the elevator and checked which room they entered.

**'You gotta go down to Room 2206.'**

_'Got it!'_

I walked slowly to the said room and knocked on the door.

"Would you like your room turned down? Hello?"

**'What accent is that?'**

_'I don't know! Like, a Scottish mixed with Salma Hayek.'_

**'We need to workshop that a little more.'**

_'Whatever! The room is clear.'_

**'What are you doing? Sakura, what's going on? I can't see.'**

_'What's happening out there? Please be careful.' _

I stood on the ledge of the nearest window. I knew that if I could jump onto the next ledge, I could get into my target room.

_'I have a will.'_

_'I need to leave my nothing to someone.'_

_'I will not plunge to my death.'_

**'Do not plunge to your death.'**

_'Oh, my God!'_ I jumped and barely landed on the next ledge.

**'Be very careful, please?'**

I held on with my hand and dragged myself up to the ledge properly.

_'Dad, I've got it.'_

**'Oh, my God!'** dad grunted.

I got into the room through the window and tiptoed into the bedroom. I took some shots of the senators phone and his clothes and the woman's clothes which were tossed everywhere.

"Hey! What the_" I heard a woman's voice.

I turned around only to come face to face with another woman who I did not recognize.

As soon as she saw me, she screamed.

_'It's a party of three,'_ I said, not even whispering now that I was caught, running out of the room.

**'What does that mean?'**

_'It was a ménage à trois! Gross!'_ I didn't even hear what dad said when it all started making sense.

**'Just get the hell out of there! It doesn't matter.' **

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard a man yelling. I looked and saw the senator with a shovel in his hand. I turned around a corner.

_'I'm in the northeast stairwell.'_

I ran up the stairs, breathing heavily.

_'I'm on the roof.'_

**'Tell me what's going on.'**

_'How do I get out of here?' _

"Shit!" I said. As I turned around to go back the other way, I saw that the senator had already reached the doorway of the rooftop terrace.

**'I don't like it when you swear.'**

"Well, well, darling," the senator smileed a sick smile.

"Here we are."

**'Sakura? Where are you? Sakura?'**

**'Did you get the pictures you need?'**

"I'm not the one cheating!"

"No. But you're the one taking the dirty pictures of it."

"You're the lowest of the low, you know that?"

"You're beneath the paparazzi," he whispered harshly.

"That hurts," I rolled my eyes.

"Then just give me the camera," he frowned at my attitude.

"I said give me the camera!" he said loudly in a dangerous tone when I didn't comply.

"Okay! Okay!"

I took the camera from the straps I kept it in around my shoulder.

"Nice and slow," he said, extending his hand.

"That a girl!" he smiled when it was a centimeter from his hands.

"Now give it to me."

"Catch!" I shouted and acted like I was going to throw it down the building.

"No!" he screamed. The camera was still attached to the straps so I caught it back in my arms as the senator fell down trying to catch it.

I took the shovel from where it lay on the ground and hit the back of the senators head with it. "One more thing, I am not the paparazzi!"

* * *

The next day, I was sitting in a cafe with my camera resting on top of my table which was in a secluded corner where no one was.

My target was a sixty seven year old CEO. He was making out with a blonde maid and I took shots of them. No one was around near me and everyone here were too preoccupied with their businesses so I didn't have to be overly careful.

"Excuse me? Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked up. It was a man with a large, imposing figure and head covered with a black beanie. He looked to be in his mid forties.

"I'm not really the sugar daddy type and I'm kind of busy here," I dismissed him.

"I understand," he said looking at my camera and then at my target.

He walked over to where the man and the waitress were going out the cafe. "Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you," he said to my target.

"This woman has been following you and taking your pictures."

"I know she doesn't look like it, but she's a private investigator whose been hired by your wife to prove that you're cheating on the road."

This made my target nervous and he shot me a wary look.

"She doesn't have any evidence, so if you pop down to the next stop I'm sure you could find a waitress that you could talk your way into her pants!" my target quickly nodded and rushed out of the cafe, leaving the blonde maid unsatisfied.

"Looks like you just freed up," the man from earlier came back and sat down in the seat empty from mine.

"Morino Ibiki, ANBU," he introduced himself to me, showing me proof of his identity.

"Have you heard of the Yakuza?"

I nodded. "Who hasn't?"

"A group of these monsters immigrated into the United States 15 years ago, led by a guy named Orochimaru. He deals with drugs, fraud and extortion."

"And what's this have to do with me?"

"We're leveling an indictment against Orochimaru tomorrow afternoon."

"His chief witness is a guy named Zangei who did the books for Orochimaru without knowing him it," he showed me a picture of a bald man with black eyes, black beard and black eyebrows. He had a big scar above his right eyebrow. He was wearing a light gray cloak with black buttons. "He used to be a bounty exchange master who ran one of the Land of Fire Bounty Stations."

"We are currently in the process of convincing Zangei to testify against Orochimaru."

"And I got a grilled cheese for lunch."

"_What?"

"What is your point?" I sighed heavily.

"My point is Zangei's god-daughter goes to a High School in Konoha. And we want you to keep an eye on her."

"Don't you have someone at the bureau that can do that?"

"Our trainees would have a pretty difficult time passing as a college sorority girl. They're pretty beefy and they got mustaches. And that's just the women!" he grinned.

"So what's your job within the ANBU?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"I am the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. I mostly do the suggestive interrogation."

"To get back to the point, I did my homework on you. Your mother left you and your dad when you were young. You were raised by your father, and by proxy, most of the LA police department. You moved to Dallas with your dad when you were thirteen and your dad got kicked out of the LA PD."

"At ten years old, you became a really great shot and you're well versed in Jiu Jitsu, T'ai chi ch'uan, Jujitsu, Karate, Hapkido and Taekwondo."

"I'm an Aikido man myself."

"Sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'm an Aikido man myself. Why?" Morino Ibiki asked.

"Aikido is just a fashionable way for fat housewives to lose weight at their local Equinox."

"Are you calling me a fat housewife?"

"Uhh, _Yeah!_" I rolled my eyes. "What are you? Hard of hearing?"

"You don't think that Jiu Jitsu is a dated form?"

"No. It's the most effective defense system when it comes to overcoming size."

"Please!" it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"With the right amount of leverage and speed, I'd drive you through that window!" I smirked.

"If you were behind the wheel of a forklift."

"This is a waste of my time," I said and got up.

"You know what a heart hit is?"

"Never heard of it."

"It's an Eastern European enforcement practice. The family will plant someone into the life of a loved one of their enemy. The plant will work their way into the life of the target. Get close to them. So the threat of a hit alone prevents testimony."

"Exactly."

"There is a heart hit planted on Zangei's god-daughters life."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Her name is Uzumaki Karin. We think she's holding something for her god-father. Some evidence against Orochimaru. Financial statements, accounting ledgers that provide her dad with a bargaining chip of some sort."

"I can't do it. I'm needed here."

"One million dollars."

"I've got a kid I need to take care of!"

"No, you don't. Your dad got kicked off the police force because of his love for gambling."

"Same thing!"

"I'm offering you a chance to do something real. A chance to work for the ANBU! A chance to possibly make a real difference in someone's life."

"Think about it, Sakura! Because we both know that chasing cheating truckers is not the top rung of investigative fulfillment."

"My card," he thrust a card into my hands. "In case you change your mind."

"Not going to," I turned on my heels and left.

* * *

"Where were you?" I asked as my dad entered the house, way past midnight.

"Oh, I had dinner with the guys," he shrugged.

"That coffee cup you're holding is from Rolly Roasters, and there's only two franchises in the Dallas area; at the airport and Lone Star Park. You always read the newspaper at dinner with the guys, yet that newspaper you're holding hasn't been opened yet. And that red stamp on your hand, it gives you access to the box seat section."

"So tell me, Dad, how was the track?"

"You're too quick for me, 'Kura," Dad sighed and smiled, almost proudly.

"How much?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I was so close to getting that money for the lawyer! I was so close to getting back on the force and then_" he groaned.

"Really! I was just one hot streak away."

"Dad!" I warned.

"And then I lost. Then I chased."

"How much?" I repeated.

He was silent for a moment.

"Seventeen thousand."

I got up from the beat up sofa and walked up the creaky stairs to my tiny room situated in the attic. The piece of card that Morino Ibiki left in my hands almost seemed to be cutting into my arms.

"Morino Ibiki, huh?"

I didn't have a choice.

'I guess it can't hurt,' I thought as I reached for the landline.

"Is this Morino Ibiki?" I asked as a person answered the call.

"Yes. This is he."

* * *

**Finally! Done~**

**This took pretty long and it was hard to explain that camera part where Sakura threw the camera but hopefully you get the idea, yeah? I hope though that the next chapters are going to be better than this because it still feels like there's something missing...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. For those who loved 'So Undercover', I hope you will like this Naruto version of it. And those who hated it, I hope you like this version at least a little more than that..**

**Until next time ^_^**

**iHeartAnime1997**


End file.
